fablefandomcom-20200222-history
The Crawler
The Crawler '''is the primary antagonist of Fable III. It is first encountered after the Hero , along with Sir Walter Beck and Captain Ben Finn , are shipwrecked on the coast of Aurora . Ben Finn is separated from Walter and the Hero. While they are trying to figure out where they are, the Crawler begins to psychologically attack the group. When it first attacks Walter, it leaves him blind until the Aurorans find him and help him. Walter never seems to fully recover from the attack, and this seems to allow the Crawler to possess him later on. It is only seen in physical form a handful of times throughout the game, but its voice can be heard taunting the Hero and his allies during encounters with the Crawler and its "Children". The Children are the servants of the Crawler and appear as humanoids made of shadow with demonic wings upon their back (similar to the shadows in Fable II). Generally they are very weak, but they have the ability to possess statues, thus increasing their power. It is unknown whether the Children are an extension of the Crawler, or shadowy beings that do the Crawler's bidding. The way the Crawler speaks about them may indicate it is a sort of "Parent" as it gets angry when the Children cannot kill you. The Crawler has the single-minded goal of destroying Albion and consuming it with darkness. Personality wise, it appears to find everything weak or evil, and almost acts like it is doing Albion a favor by destroying it. The Crawler is incredibly cruel and has no issue with possessing people to turn them against each other, or torturing people physically and psychologically. The Crawler came to the island of Aurora five years prior to the events of Fable III. A year later, King Logan visited Aurora and saw his entire escort wiped out by the Crawler. He was nearly killed, but was nursed back to health by the native Aurorans. He promised to return and wipe out the Crawler, but never did. This was a turning point for him; it is revealed that Theresa told him that the Crawler would attack Albion and that he must prepare, leading him to make the decision to break his promises and become a tyrant. You also promise to help the Aurorans, to gain their support for your rebellion. However, this is mainly in the form of formally making the island a part of your kingdom and providing guards. After deposing Logan, you have one year to prepare for the inevitable attack by raising up to 6,500,000 gold. This is challenging if you keep all of your promises, but is possible providing you personally save up enough money to help the treasury. When the Crawler attacks, you must fight your way through the Crawler's Children, at which point it possesses Walter Beck and becomes the final boss you must face. You defeat the Crawler, but at the cost of Sir Walter's life. The Crawler is like a ghost with no legs and tends to disappear and reappear as he pleases. Its body is small and thin in comparison to its head (though it's still a bit taller than a person, probably even taller if it didn't hunch over) which is oddly shaped. It has large eyes, spikes protruding from the top of its pale head, and a large, serrated looking mouth that stretches across all of the width of the head, which has 6 eye sockets lined up around the circumference. The power he exerts over the darkness is very complex and substantial. He is able to look into people's hearts and minds, telling them what they don't want to hear and twisting their emotions around, usually into rage, fear, or depression. In the desert, he continually mocks the player after you are forced to leave Walter. He possesses Walter's body and cries out "I'm blind!" before his voice twists to a taunting, mocking tone. Along with these, the Crawler can cast hallucinations in others at it's mildest, and completely start to transform the landscape at it's worst. In the final battle, the Bowerstone market soon begins to have small sand dunes appear, bodies are thrown up against glass, crates explode, and even block out the sun (to which Ben comments on). In the Hero's fight against the now possessed Walter, he will attack the Hero similar to the Sentinel. Along with having the ability to possess bodies, it is said by The Crawler: "The lost sheep returns to the flock. No one can leave the darkness behind." and said by Walter that The Crawler has been inside of him the entire time after his encounter meaning it can have a major influence over somebody who does not have the fortitude to resist. It can also have wisps possess inanimate objects such as Minions and Sentinels. Also any shadow that is summoned by the Crawler or Sentinel have wings, but are not seen flying. '''Taunts In each of its appearances, the Crawler ceaselessly berates the Hero and his companions, its ranting, screaming voice echoing from the shadows. It taunts and mocks the Hero about the futility of his mission, and the darkness that will overwhelm the world. Some of these are listed below. "It bleeds light and hope! It is such a beautiful sight!" "The Children hunger!" "We will come to your land. We will come for your king. Who will sit on the Throne of Albion?" "The darkness is inside you! You cannot escape it, it follows you everywhere!" "We will snuff out every last light, smother every breath from every mouth, and stop the beating of every heart." "He would have done anything for you, and you left him to die!" "But you wanted this. You wished him gone, unraveled, unmade!" "Blindess is our gift to you. It is the most blessed state of being." "You have done such hurtful things. They will rejoice to see you dead." "Are you thinking of your loved ones? Are you thinking about how you will never see them again?" "Watch as we fly into your heart!" "The light in your eyes offends us! It is an affront to the Night!" "Darkness will swallow you whole!" "The Dark Guardian comes! The Dark Guardian will protect us!" "We are coming, for all those you wish to protect, all those you wish to control." "Dead fingers talk, dead fingers whisper, dead fingers claw at on million eyes!" "Are you blind yet? Are you blind?!" "Why do you press on? Aren't you tired of fighting, of the cries of your needy, the screams of your dead?" "Give in to the Darkness." "The Children must feed!" "No! You bring pain! The Children will be angry!" "This Land is Ours!" "Did the Blind Seeress not tell you about us? Did she not warn you?" "The lightbringers come, but this is the kingdom of unlife now, THIS is the kingdom of death!"' "Death, beats it's wings for you." "We drink the sounds you give us. The cries of your young, the gurgle of a freshly ripped throat, we give thanks for your desperation." "You are made of sand! You are coming apart between our fingers!" "Petals, falling into the river. You are the flowers the children will pick and cast into dead water." "You are tainted. The stain will never wash out. The sun will never shine upon you again. Tainted...broken little toys..." "It doesn't matter if you leave. We are inside you. Your heart, your lungs, your thoughts will all be blackened." "You let him die. You let us take him. But you're glad, are you not? You wished him pain. You wished him undone, unthreaded, unliving!" "But you too wish for the black void. You tire of your travels, your burdens, the cries of the helpless, the cries of your dead. You too will be swallowed." "The children hide in their shells. They have bodies now. Bodies that can tear you asunder!" "He bleeds light and fades away. You should see it. It's a beautiful sight." Trivia *During one scene, the Crawler admits that it has been waiting centuries to attack Albion. *The Crawler seems more interested in Walter than the Hero, maybe because Walter had darkness that caught the attention before the Hero did. Possibly because of his fears, making him easier to exploit. *The Crawler appears to be aware of Theresa and her abilities as in one of its comments it says "Did the blind seeress not tell you about us? Did she not warn you?" *The Crawler is never seen to fight the player or any other character with its own physical strength. Instead, he resorts to attacks upon the human psyche and using the bodies of others to attack. Such as using the Children and Walter to harm the Hero. *It is actually quite possible the crawler is one of the first shadows. *Whenever you encounter The Crawler if you go to The Sanctuary it becomes like its lair, empty and decrepit looking. There are pools of black sludge on the floor and Jasper is missing. You also only have access to your clothing and weapons rooms. This occurs during the first encounter and the during the climactic battle as well. *It is similar to the banshees from Fable ll in the sense that it constantly attacks the hero with mental taunts, telling them the dark thoughts that they possess. *The Darkness that goes to Albion could be a reference to the Black Plague that spread from Asia into Europe in the mid fourteenth century and killed thousands along its wake. *You deleted my contribution, that's totaly unsexy. Category:Enemies Category:Spoilers Category:Fable III Enemies Category:Fable III Characters Category:Characters